Broken Mirror
by Blair St. Clair
Summary: Weiss had went through pain that no one could ever imagine, and dealt with her own sorrows and trials. But the heart has no forms of measure- everyone was entitled to their broken hearts. As Weiss goes on her journey to save the world with her friends, will she finally see her true reflection beyond the Mirror? Or will she still see the cracks in her foundation?
1. A Rejected Heart and A Broken Angel

Weiss knew she was a failure once Ozpin had declared Ruby as their team leader. And she knew she was a failure when Port ( _Professor_ Port, she reminded herself, well knowing that she had to be respectful to her elders and her teachers-No matter how they throw their weight around) technically called her a spoiled brat. And she had failed miserably (Well, not really), when Jaune finally gave up on her (Did he? Well, Neptune _is_ a strong rival for her heart…).

She knew she wasn't good enough. Her father and her older sister, Winter, had treated her very much so. And of course, she believed them.

She was the person everyone despised. She was bratty, over-dramatic and arrogant. A perfectionist, over-confident and ruthless. They wanted her gone. Dead. They didn't want her to be a part of team RWBY because they think she would manipulate her teammates to lose. Whenever she would hear stories like that, it would hurt her. But she never showed it. She let the pain stab her heart like tiny, pin-prick of needles. Weiss had mastered to keep her emotions behind a mask. She was only human-Weiss knew that. But she wanted her family to be proud of her. To uphold her-like they did with Winter. To them, she was only second-best.

Weiss sat on the cold, wooden bench on the rooftop of their dormitory. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts-just for that night. She wanted to have peace and so Weiss did something she never did around her teammates-she snuck out in the middle of the night while everyone else was sleeping. The night was chilly-of course. It was November. She expected the early onset of snow, yet it would seem she would soon get her wish. The chill from the night wind sent shivers down her spine and goosebumps up her arms and legs. Weiss cursed silently, wishing she had brought a blanket along or a coat.

As the cold painfully jabbed her exposed skin that wasn't covered by her nightgown, Weiss drifted bacl to her thoughts. Or, rather, memories of what it was like growing up in the Schnee household. Everything she did was monitored. There was always an attendant to care for her needs and a nanny who watched over her. Taught her everything she knew. A shame Nanny Elizabeth had to stay behind the manor as Weiss studied in Beacon…

Her family had expected her to be like Winter-prim and proper. Winter was at least five years older than Weiss and yet her family was fonder of the eldest daughter of Kalt Schnee.

She remembered the days when she and her sister were close, then drifted apart after one tragedy…

Since then, the Schnee family (mostly her father) wanted Weiss to be more like Winter. Act like her. Dress like her. She spent hours pouring herself in extensive training for etiquette and manners. She spent a fortune on her wardrobe, jewelries and accessories. Everything, though, was already decided for her. Ever since she was a child, had been decided and there was nothing she can do to reverse their decision.

Inheriting a part of the company and how she was going to live her life. And even who she was going to marry…

It would seem that Weiss had no right in finding her happiness.

But, not all of her father's decisions made her unhappy. When he said that she would study how to control her semblance and how to wield her rapier, it brought a sense of excitement to her heart. A spark of hope lingered-that this was the only way to make her father proud.

From a young age, she pushed herself to train-Until she dropped from exhaustion or until her opponents have given up. At the age of thirteen, she trained under the wings of the skilled teachers from Atlas. She wanted to hone and improve her skills even further. Broaden her knowledge. She became arrogant because none could even match her skills. She, as she had thought, was already perfect.

But then, her father put her under the ultimate test-To face the Giant Armor in White Castle.

Her fingers found their way to her almost fading scar over her left eye. Although it was only two years after the fight, the memory was still burned in the back of her mind.

Her scar was a permanent reminder that she wasn't as perfect as she thought she was. It shattered her completely.

Her father grew distant and her sister kept avoiding her.

That was the final straw.

Despite her father's decision to send her to finishing school, Weiss enrolled in Beacon Academy in high hopes of becoming a Huntress. She, for the first time, disobeyed his wishes. She wanted to leave her own legacy and cut the strings her father had used to control her for seventeen years.

She came to Beacon with determination and hope that she would lead a team of her own and graduate with top marks just to prove to her father that she can do better without him. That everything she was doing was all worth it.

But all her plans were changed when a red-cloaked girl came crashing down upon her and made them explode in the middle of the courtyard. So much for a first impression…

And that girl, that idiotic clumsy girl, was named Ruby Rose.

Weiss' encounter with that girl changed everything around her. Ruby was chosen as team leader and Weiss as her team mate. And for a short period of time, Weiss grew to despise her.

Then Ruby changed the way she was thinking. Ruby led them into battles with wisdom and skill. Natural leadership. And Ruby, Blake and Yang's presence changed Weiss completely. She was kinder, more trusting and smiled more often that she should've had.

And for the first time, she felt safe. Loved. As if she was in a real family around her friends.

The white-haired girl sighed softly and stared straight ahead. The stars were out tonight and the shattered moon glowed in a distance.

The green glow of the Beacon Tower gave the sky around it an eerie aura. It perfectly suits the grim situation they would be facing soon enough-The Vytal Festival Tournament.

Kingdom against Kingdom, School against School-and Vale would be the host for this year.

Her team trained harder each day, determined to bring glory to their school. It made their stances, forms, semblances and combinations even stronger. It was as if they had memorized each move they made together. Like a waltz, like ballet. Still, the thought of the tournament made her stomach churn with nervousness. They were going to face the best students from all the combat schools in Remnant.

And the elimination rounds were only a few days away…

"Weiss?"

Weiss wanted to whip around at the direction of the voice, but she caught herself.

Didn't even need to turn her head. "Hello, Jaune."

She could hear the sound of his bare feet echoing on the concrete floor. The boy took a seat next to her. She heard the soft creak of the wood as he moved. Weiss risked a glance to him. He, too, had changed. Jaune finally ditched that ridiculous onesie in exchange for a white cotton shirt and blue sword-pattered pajamas. His built now was strong and stocky. His arms were now well-defined with muscles due to the hours he put in training with Pyrrha every night. "Why are you up so late, Snow Angel?"

Ugh. She hated that nickname. Well, it came from the Knight himself so it would irritate her. But if it were to come out of Neptune's mouth…she would gladly be called Snow Angel all day.

"I…can't sleep." She fibbed. "And why are you here?"

It must've came out harsher than she thought because she caught him flinch.

"Nora's snores were getting really louder each hour so…yeah, I can't sleep either." He said with a chuckle. Jaune smiled at her and faked a yawn-stretching his arms. Weiss knew what would happen next so she scoots away from the boy. She was sure he was only making advances because she was famous. Because she was rich. And she would never let him near her if that happens. "I see…"

His mouth curved into a frown. "Did I do something wrong again?"

Again. As if he made another mistake. In Weiss' imagination, there was a chalkboard that had marks whenever Jaune did something stupid. And so far, she needed a fourth chalkboard.

"No." the lies were getting easier to tell. Well, lies she would tell Jaune. She would never lie to her friends (except if it was necessary).

"Then why are you so far away?" he was irritating, this boy. No matter how many times she told him to leave, he wouldn't. She thought he had already given up on her, seeing as he danced with Pyrrha in the ball. Apparently not.

She turned her head to face him. She noticed that his eyes were in a darker shade of blue, much like hers. But unlike her icy-like stare, his was beautiful. Like the night sky. As if the light reflecting on them were the stars.

And when the light shines brighter...it was the sky before dawn.

 _Why did you have to be unknown in the world I live in...?_ she asked herself, then regretted it after. "I need personal space, okay?" she told him before facing the stars once more-the stars in the sky above.

There was a wall of silence between them and Weiss could imagine a literal one that was right smack in the middle. His presence unnerved her, for some reason. Like he was an itch she couldn't scratch.

"I heard some legends about stars, you know. Pyrrha likes telling me legends and myths." Jaune spoke out of the blue, his voice low and alluring. That surprised Weiss, seeing that she couldn't shake off that irritating boy-ish voice of his. But now...now it was different.

But it made her think twice. She wouldn't allow him to fool her like this...

"They're just balls of hot gas, Jaune. Don't believe everything you hear." she wanted to scoff at his ignorance, but abstained.

"Don't be so literal, Weiss." he laughed softly. The corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled and made his ocean-blue eyes sparkle.

She wanted to kick him for being so annoyingly handsome.

He rubbed his hands together and grinned. "And it's a fun story, actually. Wanna hear about it?"

She knew it was nearing midnight and they both have classes tomorrow. Port's class...

"Sure, why not?" she crossed her arms and legs and leaned against the wooden bench. "Go ahead. Tell me all about your stars."

He cleared his throat (it sounded so silly and out of place) and looked up at the sky.

"In Greek Mythology, when you died a hero or did something to honor the gods in your lifetime, they put you up in the sky as constellations. They did that to Hercules, Orion and countless others. And now, they're greatly admired by all."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "And how is that fascinating?"

His smile slightly faded, his body slouching forward. "Well, they died a hero and was honored enough to be put in the sky with the rest of the stars. Or the rewards of being a hero. I just like the idea of it."

She began tapping her fingers against her arm. "And this sense of heroism is just wanting to be famous, correct?"

"Like you?"

The statement caught her off guard. "And what do you mean by that?"

His smile was less friendly and more sympathetic. "You always seem like you wanted to be well-known. You train harder than anyone I've known. Studied harder. Pressed yourself to your limits. You boast of your achievements and you always wanted to win. You can't take a defeat so easily. So I guess you have that sense of heroism too."

"You," her voice was shaky and her perfect nails dug into her skin. "don't know me."

"No, I don't." he didn't flinch at her glare. "But I've been trying to."

"I..." she wanted to bite her tongue. She wanted to keep silent but she cannot allow Jaune to win this. "I don't want you to try. I want you to stop pestering me."

His smile fell completely. "Why? I'm only trying to get to know you better. I'm just trying to understand why you're like... _that_."

That ticked her off even more. "I'm what? Tell me, Jaune. I'm _**what**_?" she nearly snarled at him.

Jaune finally flinched. "I'm...not sure how to answer that.."

She could see his throat move in nervousness. "but Weiss, it's like you're closed up. You're always in solitude. I've been trying...I've been figuring out how to get through this wall in front of you."

Weiss would think that he was only doing this to be friends with her. Bur she was sure that Jaune had other plans.

The heiress stood up from her sear, her hands firmly on her sides. Her azures glowered down at the young knight. "I don't need you to prod into my life. So what if I'm like this? So what if my actions cause so much hate from others? I don't live for you, nor for the people around me."

Jaune, too, stood to his full height. He was a full foot taller than her; even without Weiss wearing heels. She was sure, yet she was more mature compared to the others.

His eyes shone with worry and...something else. Weiss couldn't identify what it was. "B-because...I love you, Weiss."

His confession didn't even make her heart waiver nor even skip a beat. It didn't send a shiver down her spine. It merely made her chest and throat tighten...

 _I will only hurt you, Jaune. it's better off this way._

She stared at him, her face stoic.

"I don't have time for this." she said irritably and turned away from him. The cold floor made her bare feet numb. Weiss wanted to walk away without remorse in her mind. Yet she risked one last glance to Jaune and saw his expression-heartbroken.

Her chest began to hurt again.

 _No wonder, why they all hate me. Why they all despise what I am..._

Weiss had to will herself to walk away. She left Jaune standing there, their last words to each other left hanging in the cold, night air.

* * *

When she entered the shared dorm room of her team, Weiss was shivering badly.

She stayed at the rooftop too long. Slowly, she crawled back into her bed and wrapped herself in her covers. It barely warmed her shaking body but it was a process. A very slow process. She could hear her roommates' snores that echoed in the dark room. The creak of the bed above her whenever Ruby moved.

She wondered how that bed stayed stable...

Then Jaune crossed her mind once more. She knew Jaune wasn't all too sincere on his intentions, that he was merely after her fame and money. And that she was merely an instrument to become well known himself.

But why did he react that way? Why did her chest hurt so much when she rejected him again? Was she deeply affected by that?

 _Not possible...I shouldn't be._ She pressed her right hand on her chest, trying to slow down the beating of her heart.

Weiss shouldn't be affected by Jaune's plight. She wanted to hate him. She wanted to despise the knight. But for some reasons unknown, she couldn't.

 _I'm attracted to Neptune. And no one else._ She reminded herself. She forced to think about him rather than Jaune. Rather than that irritating boy.

She pursed her lips and sighed. He was occupying too much of her thinking space. She reserved that for her battle strategies, her plans and Neptune. There's no space left for a boy named Jaune Arc.

She closed her eyes and willed herself back to sleep. She had done enough for one day and her encounter with Jaune that night was one of the things she wished that didn't happen. Her body was aching. And soon, she couldn't stay awake.

* * *

She woke up too late for Port's class the next day.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my goodness, finally! I risked everything and published this planned story of mine. It took a lot of editing and thinking ;n;**

 **But it was all worth it (I hope it was!). This was an old fic of mine (as some of you would remember) and decided to edit it. I thought about the actual plot and I hope my writing improved (even if was a small improvement).**

 **Anyways, leave your reviews and favorites are appreciated! Thanks guys, till next chapter~**

 **xoxo,**

 **Sun Dragon**


	2. The Game of Love and Jealousy

There were days where Weiss would feel a bit...off.

Something was out of place and nothing seemed to be going right. As a musician and a ballerina, as a precise huntress, she would know if something would be amiss.

She felt empty; a hole formed at her chest and was yearning to be filled again.

That feeling came the day after her encounter with Jaune Arc on the roof top.

Whenever he would enter a room with her in it, Jaune would avoid eye contact. He would even avoid her in crowded hallways, excuse himself during lunch breaks. He did everything just to avoid her.

 _Good, this is good_ , she thought, but it made her feel uneasy. Weiss thought that she would get used to it, with him gone in her life. But as the days pass by, she can't help but to look for him, yearn for him- More each day.

* * *

Weiss groaned, skidding back on the slick arena floor. She felt the heels of her boots screech against the surface as she was forcefully pushed back. The heiress was against Cardin Winchester in a "friendly" sparring match and it was going well, until she saw something that made her lose her focus. Her concentration now was...somewhere else.

"Is that the best you can do?" Cardin taunted, heaving his mace over his armoured shoulder.

A sneer etched on her beautiful face, Weiss snuck a glance to the screen that showed their Aura levels. Hers was higher than Cardin's, but one strike from that brute and she would be done for. She wanted this to be over with, but first, she has to send Cardin Winchester in a world of pain.

Weiss got into her battle stance, her weapon steady in her left hand-with her right, quickly projecting a Glyph underneath her feet to propel her towards her opponent. Their weapons clashed in a flurry of metal and ice; the sound of scrapping metal against metal.

She allowed Cardin to strike forward, only for the heiress to dodge it by side-stepping to the right, her weapon extended and pointed down. Taking this as an opportunity, she twisted her weapon and thrust upwards, putting all of her weight into it and pulling Cardin's arm and weapon with it.

She disarmed him, and the mace flew back a few feet away from the clashing Hunters. As Cardin went to retrieve his weapon, Weiss shifted her Dust cartridge to the Ice function. She pulled back and struck the ground with Myrtenaster-ice diffusing and extending at the arena floor. Pillars and shards of ice jutted out. Cardin was taken by surprise when he saw his leg encased in ice. He tried to tug himself free but it was all too late. Weiss was already above him- a black Glyph holding her in place. Motioning with her right hand, it launched her down to the boy in high speeds. In a flash, she hit the side of his head with the hilt of her rapier.

Cardin groaned and crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

Weiss landed with a gentle glide, the tip of her rapier pointed on the ground. She glanced at the board and saw in satisfaction that Cardin's Aura levels had been depleted.

"The winner of this battle is Weiss Schnee." Glynda, their professor, announced.

Weiss felt proud of herself, and then she thought of her father's scolding tone.

 _Your form was too sloppy! And you let your guard down again, you imbecile. You'll never be as good as him, no matter how hard you try!_

Her knuckles went white from gripping it too tight. Her irrational anger was because of one thing, after all.

She looked up at the bleachers-past her friends and her classmates and focused on two people.

Pyrrha and Jaune, their gazes glued on one another and their foreheads pressed against each other; Smiles, plastered on their lips.

It was already obvious.

Jaune gave up on her.

* * *

She figured that it could've been worse.

Jaune could've committed suicide (he's not that foolish, right?), he could've been depressed, could've been doing badly in class. All the worst case scenarios ran though her head. But none happened, and none came close to what Jaune is now.

He seemed happier, full of life- and Pyrrha was making him smile again. His smile, brighter than a day in summer.

Weiss was content with that since she can finally be at peace with Neptune.

Speaking of the handsome devil...

After the match, she quickly went up to the bleachers and searched for him. And without fail, she found Neptune sitting with his team mates.

Weiss made her way through the seats and excused herself from the students who were watching the next fight to get to where Neptune was.

She put on her sweetest smile (it made her cheek twitch, since she wasn't used to smiling) and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned his head to her direction and grinned once he saw her. "Hello, Snow Angel."

Weiss could've sworn she melted. "Hello, Neptune. Did you see my match earlier?"

 _Of course he did, you dunce. He's sitting here, where he can clearly see you earlier_ , she scolded herself this time.

He nodded his attention to her. "Yeah, good job out there."

Her heart nearly skipped a beat. He was complimenting her! In...a way.

"Thank you." She smiled gratefully, her hands fidgeting in a nervous manner. "So, um, Neptune?"

"Yes?"

"Are you...um...are you free tonight? Since the students can go to Vale to watch the opening ceremonies for the Vytal Festival later and I...was wondering if you would go with me?"

Weiss wished that he would agree, that he would spend the night with her all alone. No team mates, no friends, just them. Alone. Together. Tonight.

That sounded so redundant in her head, yet so right.

Neptune's eyes seemed to shine as his smile brightened. "Of course, I'd love to go to Vale with you."

Inwardly, a chorus of angels began to sing and squealing ensued. But Weiss kept her composure. "Ah, then I'll see you tonight?"

He gave her that deathly, heaven-sent wink. "You bet."

Things were now going according to plan. Well, in Weiss' book.

* * *

~Jaune~

Things didn't go according to plan.

Nothing ever does. And Jaune wanted to embrace that ideology with open arms.

But when Weiss snapped at him and stomped on his heart, well...that idea wrapped its arms around him and never let go.

He half expected (well, imagined) Weiss telling him that she had loved him since day one, that she wished that he was hers. And he would gladly give her his entire heart.

But no.

As usual, she rejected him. And Weiss was harsher than before. It broke his heart entirely. That night, after Weiss had left, Pyrrha joined him on the roof.

She was sitting next to him- on the very spot Weiss was sitting on a mere minute ago.

"I...heard everything." She said after a few minutes of silence. Jaune was tired of silence.

"Yeah," he lets out a fake laugh. "That was embarrassing. You actually saw my failing moment."

Pyrrha gave him a sympathetic look, which irked him to the nines. He was tired of being feeling sorry for, pitied. All he wanted was to be happy. And whatever he did, whatever he said, always made him look and seem like an idiot. A moron.

"Jaune, you don't deserve to be treated like that." Pyrrha told him, pursing her lips. "You deserve so much more. And Weiss isn't the only girl in the world."

The blonde knight smiled bitterly. "But she's the only one I want."

"You're hopeless." Pyrrha sighed then smiled at him. "So, you're really smitten with her?"

"Yes."

"And you're willing to do everything to win her heart?"

"Well...yeah."

"Then as your partner and friend, I'll help you. If you're willing to do everything I say, that is."

This was his final chance. And this was to win his Snow Angel over.

"Game on, Pyrrha."

* * *

Things really **don't** go according to plan.

And this fake relationship with Pyrrha wasn't a part of it. But hey, he did agree to her terms.

Even if Weiss broke and tread over his heart in five inch heels over and over again.

Watching her fight with Cardin like that, seeing the determination and confidence in her eyes...what a woman, indeed.

Pyrrha squeezed his hand lightly, signalling him that it was time. He looked at her, his deep blue sapphire sets meeting her bright emerald orbs, with a grin.

"Ready?" she asked him.

Jaune could only nod, pulling Pyrrha closer to him. Soon, their foreheads were pressed together and Jaune could smell Pyrrha's sweet perfume. He could see Pyrrha's cheeks reddening...

 _ **CRASH!**_

He heard Weiss grunt in pain from below, her azure eyes pained, confused and angry.

 _Why? Why is she so mad?_

Pyrrha squeezed his hand again and grinned. "Its working, she kept looking at us earlier."

If it was, if it were true, then it excited him. Did that meant that Weiss was actually interested in him?

Minutes later, the match was over and Weiss, of course, was declared the winner.

Her ferocity in battle complimented her grace.

Jaune didn't love her for her name, nor for her fame and money. She was graceful, elegant, fierce and powerful. She was beautiful, in every angle (if only she smiled more often). A myrtle in a sea of red roses. And despite her cold reception to his love, he will continue to pursue her-woe her, to make her the happiest woman in this world.

Unfortunately, she was blinded by that good-looking prat named Neptune Vasillias. A guy who can't even dance to save his life.

After the match, Weiss came up to the bleachers. Not even one drop of sweat on her. He expected (well, imagined) that the heire ss would storm up to him and Pyrrha, pull him away from the Amazonian and declare him as hers.

But that didn't happen. She didn't even glance at their direction.

To his dismay, she went to Neptune instead. Towards him, she was all smiles and sweetness. To Jaune, she was anger and bitterness.

 _What does Neptune have that I don't?_ His heart just fell.

Pyrrha frowned and pulled away, her hand warm in his. "I'm sorry it didn't work..."

He had to smile, for Pyrrha's sake. He can't let all her hard work go to waste. "It's fine. We can try this another time."

His eyes flit over to Weiss' direction.

"...of course I'd go with you to Vale with you." He overheard Neptune tell the heiress, which made her ecstatic. Jaune felt that familiar pang in his chest. As if he was being stabbed with a rusted knife.

 _Who am I kidding, thinking that Weiss would choose me over him? Maybe its better this way._

Maybe its better to let Weiss pursue her own happiness.

* * *

 **A/N: It's been a while, but here it is-The second chapter of this story.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and I appreciate them all.**

 **Till next time (the finale broke me, to be honest), guys!**

 **~Sun Dragon**


	3. Higher Grounds

For a girl, a first date is always special. One would never forget her date standing in front of her door, ready to pick her up, looking like the prince charming she saw in her dreams or in her most recent daydreams. With a bouquet of roses in hand or maybe a singular one; or maybe the well knowing gentleman who bought three roses to signify his love for her. Or for the purest love, a singular white rose.

For a girl, the first date is the most anxiety inducing event of her life. May it be because she couldn't find the perfect dress, her make-up isn't just right or she thinks that her date wouldn't like what she looks like, how she would behave or what comes out of her mouth. Or the taste of it, if the most-awaited kiss is to happen.

Weiss Schnee felt nothing of the sort. What she felt was rather… unnatural, for a girl her age. Numb, really.

She didn't feel the excitement; she felt neither anxious nor nervous. Instead, she found herself feeling absolutely nothing when thinking about her date with Neptune that same night. Whenever the thought crosses her mind, she immediately shrugs it off and doesn't give a single damn about it, only to focus on a much bigger dilemma in hand.

Across the hall from their own room was Team JNPR's and, like theirs, their door was open for the four other girls to see. As they all trust each other. While Weiss was brushing her hair in front of the vanity mirror she had brought up in their room a few months back, she couldn't help but to watch Jaune and Pyrrha from the corner of her eye.

She could see them acting so sweet in their room, holding hands and giggling like the love birds that they are. Weiss wanted to slam their door shut. The two were acting so sickeningly sweet, she wanted to vomit. It made her skin itch.

 _They're so sweet, I want to pour ants over them and let them suffer. Maybe fire ants?_

Then she scolded herself for being so unnecessarily bitter. What was she to be bitter about, when she was the one who rejected Jaune in the first place? That she was the reason why he and Pyrrha got together in the first place?

 _Bah. I don't need the extra wrinkles if I keep scowling._

Weiss had to tear her attention from them and back to her current appearance, in which, in opinion, was bad.

Huge eye bags from so many sleepless nights, chapped lips from the persistent habit on biting on them; she was a total wreck.

Shaking her pretty ivory head, she started to fix herself for tonight, to look actually decent for her date with Neptune. She put up her long tresses in her usual asymmetrical ponytail and looping the bun around the said ponytail to secure it. While applying lip gloss, she thought of the possibilities of how this night would end: A kiss, maybe, at the door once he brings her back. Or maybe not, as he was not forward towards her as Jaune would be. He wasn't as daring.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Weiss flinched from surprise when Yang suddenly sat on the desk right next to hers.

She and the blonde brawler never had any serious interactions before. Surely, never like this. It's either with Ruby or with Blake or team JNPR. Never just the two of them, so this was something new for the heiress.

"Just… Nervous." Weiss admitted, suddenly surprised at the openness Yang is giving out.

"Nervous?" Yang nearly scoffed at the word. "Dude," Weiss wanted to roll her eyes at Yang, but that would be rude. Too rude; even for her; since she respects Yang. "You don't have to be nervous. It's just a date with Neptune. And I'm pretty damn sure this isn't your first time."

Weiss lifted her gaze to the mirror instead, looking at herself directly rather than Yang's image- Yang's _intimidating_ image. _'Stop, stop. It's like comparing apples to…grapefruits._ '

"It _is_ my first date." She found herself spilling the embarrassing fact in one go, without even hesitating to tell this detail to her team mate. "And I'm pretty damn sure that this isn't Neptune's first time." she noticed the smirk tilting up Yang's lips when she picked up the imitation.

The brawler laughed at that then crossed her arms across her well-endowed chest. "So we got ourselves a virgin."

Weiss could feel the heat on her cheeks and noticed that they had gone a bit red. "That's a rather inappropriate way to say it."

"So," Yang leaned forward, latching her hand on the lip of the desk. "This is your actual first date?"

This time, Weiss really did roll her eyes. "Yes. Do you need more of my romantic background?"

Yang snorted at that. "No. It's just so weird to know that you haven't been on a date before. I mean, come on. A lot of guys would like to take you out. You're pretty, you're rich, and you're smart and really talented. And don't try to deny it, we all heard you sing before."

The heiress pursed her lips. She didn't have the heart to tell Yang that she thought of men who asked her out to be greedy, slobbering fools who were only after her name and her title.

She thought of her etiquette lessons back then, where her Mistress Sandra told her that she should keep her standards up and that no one is worthy of her heart. Her father also reminded her that and that he was in control of who she was allowed to date.

So instead, she told this rehearsed line: "I just don't have the time."

"Listen, it's normal to be nervous. Trust me; I've been on plenty of dates. And I'm not proud of that, and that's a fact. Just relax and just be, well, you. We can see that Neptune really likes you and he's fond of you. So don't let that go to waste."

Dropping her suddenly cold hands to her bare lap (the dress she was wearing was knee length and sitting down, one could easily see her porcelain-like thighs), she looked at Yang with hopeful eyes. "You think he likes me?"

"Well, yeah." Yang said with no hesitation. No lies showing in her brilliant lilac eyes. "Why would he go out with you if he doesn't even like you back?"

"I…suppose that's true."

"So, just have fun. Okay? If you need help," Yang pats the pouch on her belt, where her Scroll was. "Just give me a ring. Or maybe Blake and Ruby, I'll be with them in the fair too."

Weiss nodded, glad that she was assured that her friends would be there for her if something went wrong.

 _I really hope not._

"Oh, Weiiiiiiss," came Ruby's high-pitched teasing voice. "Your date's here!"

Yang winked at Weiss before hopping off the desk. "Heya, Neptune!"

 _Remember to smile and be graceful. Always be graceful._

The heiress stood up from her seat, only to feel her heart going up her throat once she saw Neptune standing at their door, holding a singular white rose.

His smile alone was enough to kill her. Cocking his head up with a nod and focusing on her. Only on her. "Hey, Weiss."

Weiss adjusted the strap of her sling purse. "Hey, Neptune." She forced her heart back to where it should be and worked a knot around it, just to be safe for the night. _Never put your heart on your cheek or on your sleeve._

"You, uh, look nice." Neptune told her, reaching out for her hand. Her stark pale hand felt so out of place with his darker hues.

"And this is for you, since you're as lovely as a rose garden under the full moon." He said as he handed her the white rose.

Weiss heard a slight coughing from behind her, and she was sure she heard the familiar retching sounds of Ruby.

"Thank…you. I appreciate this." Weiss told him with a smile, carefully placing it on a crystalline vase on her study table.

"Okay so," Yang immediately took her part as the Dorm Mother. "Bring her back by midnight and I hope you won't do anything that I would do. Like, say, the hankey-pankey."

"YANG."

Neptune's cheeks were noticeably red, but he managed to pull off a smile. "I won't even harm a single strand from that pretty little head."

"Okay, good. Now go! Have fun you kiiiids~"

Weiss definitely wasn't joking to say that they were thrown out of the dorm room. And at that point, she managed to meet Jaune's eyes from across the room. For one second, she felt a spark she never felt before. But she decided to stomp on that feeling, before it got too serious. Before it got worse. She tore her gaze away from him and back to Neptune, sliding her hand to his own. "Shall we?"

And the pair left the dorms, with Weiss feeling the hairs on the back of her neck prickle up. _What_ _ **was**_ _that?_

* * *

Weiss thought that Vale really did outdo itself for the Vytal Festival.

They set up a carnival in the middle of the school grounds, for everyone to enjoy. Booths and rides filled the area, complete with the token performers- the mysterious bearded lady, jugglers, clowns, sword swallowers and contortionists.

She spotted the roller coaster on one side of the grounds and the magnificent Ferris wheel. The lights were so bright, she could hardly see the stars.

"Where shall we go first, Neptune?" Weiss asked her companion, who was looking at the booths nearby.

"Maybe somewhere _without_ water." Neptune suggested.

Weiss had to roll her eyes at him, but she understood that fear can't be conquered by force.

"The Ferris wheel seems like a good spot." She suggested, wanting to see more of the fair from above.

"Yeah, let's go there." Neptune gave her one of his token smiles and led her there.

The passenger car was brand new, with black leather seats and belts. It was an open air car, to which Weiss found ideal for her sightseeing.

The car lurched and soon, they were moving upwards slowly. She could see everything from up above, with the fairgrounds looking like a field of bright patches. "Beautiful." She heard Neptune say from beside her.

Weiss had her eyes trained on the grounds. "Yes, the festival is rather gorgeous."

"I was talking about you, Snow Angel."

Turning her sight to him now, she could see his outline in the dark. His light blue eyes were enticing; she feared that she may get lost in them if she didn't look away. Not that she had the strength to do so.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you, Weiss. Who else but you?" his fingers brushed against her cheek and pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "You're really beautiful."

It was as if her tongue had rolled back to her mouth. Weiss had lost her ability to speak from that alone and it was too late when she realized that her lower lip was trembling.

"I love you, Weiss."

This was the moment she was waiting for. For months, she had dreamt of him saying those four simple words. And her name sounded like a chorus of angels when he said it. But instead of feeling that lurch in her chest or even the butterflies in her stomach, she felt nothing.

"Weiss." Neptune squeezed her hand, making her flinch and pop out of her thoughts. "I said I love you."

"I…I heard." Weiss said rather lamely. She was sick of pretending, sick of hiding. Sick of not knowing what to do at that point. She looked at Neptune again, whose smile never wavered after that weak response. "I just didn't expect that you would say it to me."

"But," Neptune tugged at her hand, his brow creasing together. "Do you feel the same? Do you love me back?"

"I…" Weiss faltered, suddenly losing the ability to form complete sentences. She knew that her heart was as cold as stone, and that she was curt and unfeeling. Weiss knew that she could never reciprocate true love, and that she knew that was one of the reasons why she chose not to let Jaune pursue after her. And that she, too, should stop chasing after someone you only hope to love.

She wasn't sure if Neptune's love for her was true, after some cases that happened before.

Weiss gently pulled her hand back from him, feeling them shake with anxiousness. Feeling them freeze over. She folded them on her lap, her eyes not quite meeting his.

"I don't know."

"Weiss…"

"I don't!" Weiss pulled away completely, her back hitting the metal wall of the passenger car. "I don't really know. One day, you're flirting with me. The next, you're smiling at other girls. And now you're telling me you love me."

"Because it's true." Neptune's voice suddenly had an edge in it. "Weiss, I really do love you."

"You…you don't. You never did." Her voice broke and she felt droplets of water hitting her lap. It was later when she realize that she was crying. "You never did. You only like me. There's a fine difference between 'like' and 'love'."

She bit at the inside of her cheek. Her hands slowly balled into fists. "You'll know it's love when you feel it, not when you hear it."

Silence ringed out between them, and the only thing Weiss could hear was the cheers and whoops of the people enjoying themselves at the grounds.

She wiped away her tears and tried to compose herself as much as she can. "And I don't feel it when I'm with you."

Neptune's lips were pursed in a straight line, his gaze focused on the skyline. "I…understand. And now I understand how Jaune must feel." He said, followed by a bitter laugh.

Weiss felt a sharp pain to her chest, followed by a tightening.

"But I understand." Neptune smiled at her, but it lacked that swoon-inducing effect that it once had. "And I won't hold it against you. Maybe I'm just foolish. Or maybe you can learn a thing or two about love. Or maybe I did too."

Weiss took in a shaky breath. "Maybe."

* * *

After they parted ways once they descended from the Ferris wheel, Weiss had to dial Yang's Scroll number, but it was busy. _So much for being there for me._ She tried dialing Ruby's and then Blake's, but she received no immediate answer. Then she concluded that they were all having fun.

Weiss was left alone, with nothing else to do. With no one to be with or talk to. She found a bench near the fountain and sat down, gaze on the ground. This wasn't the first time that she had to turn down a guy who liked her but it made an impact on her because she really did like Neptune. _But it wasn't enough. It just wasn't enough to call it love._

It was a juvenile thing, to call it 'like'. It was childish. Love wasn't all sunshine and rainbows either, but to be won with hard work and suffering.

 _I suffered all my life. Isn't it enough?_

What she would give to Neptune just wasn't enough, and it will never be enough.

"Hey… you alright?" a pair of dirty old sneakers stopped right in front of her and she had to look up to see who it belongs to. Ratty blonde hair, dark blue eyes and that all-too familiar smile.

"I'm fine, Jaune." Weiss closed her eyes for a while and felt the sting from the aftermath of crying earlier. "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

 _Please don't say she's really your girlfriend. And it was all just a bad dream, and you still like me._

"She's with Nora at the moment. Uh you know lady stuff and all that." Jaune told her, which made her heart sink even further. "Something wrong?"

Weiss proceeded to look away from him, trying hard not to react violently. "No. Please just…I need some personal time. Alone."

Jaune's lips settled to a small frown, crossing his arms lightly. "And let you sulk and mope? Weiss, I know we're exactly the closest of friends, but I'd like to help, my sisters always come to me when they have problems."

"Well. I'm not exactly like one of your sisters. So don't treat me like I am." That came out harsher than she expected, making her flinch afterwards. "I'm…sorry. That was harsh."

"Its fine, I'm used to it." He laughed it off and Weiss knew that was too predictable of him. _He can never stay mad at me_. "I'm worried about you. And Neptune would be too, if he saw you like this. Wait a minute, where is he, by the way?"

"Would you believe me if I tell you that I rejected him?"

Jaune's eyes widened, not too much for Weiss to notice. "I can, but if I could ask, why though? I mean, Neptune's everything you se—"

"I can't feel anything for him!" That's when everything started to snap from the inside. "He told me he loves me, but I just…couldn't feel it. And I couldn't bring myself to feel the same."

Jaune felt mixed about what the snow heiress said, at one point he felt giddy at the fact that Neptune's slowly being taken out of the equation, another felt bad for Weiss because of how conflicted she is in front of him, and also feeling much worse for using Pyrrha just to reach this point. But he couldn't let Weiss know his own inner demons so he shook it off mentally and did the next best thing he can do for Weiss. "I see…" he muttered, "If that should be the case, I think you need some time to take your mind off of it," He told her and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "If you want, we can just enjoy the rest of the night, I have nothing else to do for the night, honestly. So why not spend it with a friend?" And he gave her a small smile. "Plus, it doesn't really do well that you have a frown on your face, you look better when you smile."

"I think I…might take the night off. " Weiss said without a second thought, standing up from her seat and letting Jaune's hand fall off her shoulder. "I have a lot in my mind at the moment. And I don't want to derail your plans with Pyrrha for the night. Seeing as you are together now." She could feel the venom in her own voice. "I best be going. Thank you."

Jaune had to stifle a groan, but relented. "Weiss, wait."

"What?"

"Just remember, if you need someone to talk to, I'm just by the door, just knock and I'll come over, alright?" the blond knight offered, the smile still gracing his lips despite being brushed off. _He really cares, does he?_

Weiss had to squint her eyes at him, shaking her perfect white hair. "If that's what you wish, but I do hope you respect my wishes too, Arc." She told him in her usual icy tone before walking away, once again leaving their final words hanging in the air.

* * *

 **a/n: Nothing is as satisfying as FINALLY FINISHING A REWRITE AND PUBLISHING IT AFTER SO MANY DELAYS**

 **But of course, I would love it if you guys would give me reviews and favorites. But I'm just messing with you guuuuys~**

 **I'm sorry for the lateness of this, as I had to think it through and had a little help. I'm sorry if I did seem to make Neptune a villain in the previous upload of chapter three, but I hope I made up with this one.**

 **Peace out!**

 **~LSD-Chan**


	4. Remembering You

She dreamed of the knight.

Gleaming silver with his greatsword in hand-posed to strike at any time.

She dreamed of White Castle.

Of the 'test' she had to undergo in order to go to Beacon. A way to appease her father, who never showed an inch of affection towards her; who never gave the attention and love she needed.

She dreamed of two things.

A fight and a concert that ended in tragedy.

The dreams that plagued her every night for as long as she could remember. She could feel each hit, each stinging sensation on her left eye. The taste of blood, running down her cheek and to her lips.

A permanent scar. A permanent and painful reminder of what she had gained and lost.

A piano. A gunshot. And a shattered heart.

* * *

Weiss woke with a start, her heart pounding against her chest. Her pulse like a drum, washing over her ears. She rubbed her hands on her arms, noticing the goosebumps running up her pale skin. To calm herself and remind her that it was all a dream now. All but a dream.

She took in a shaky breath and realized that the part of the bed she was lying on was drenched with sweat. She moved to the other part of her bed and laid back down, staring at the canopy above, reeling from another restless night.

It had always been, ever since Jacques took her back to Atlas by force. To her prison of almost seventeen years.

She wished that Winter was with her, seeing as the eldest Schnee would've made everything better. But no. Winter had duties as a Specialist, with everything falling apart from the seams. With all the kingdoms seeing distrust with one another. Even if she didn't have any outside communication with anyone, Weiss could sense it. Ever since the Fall of Beacon, everything has been in tatters and the impending war was upon them.

She pushed her hands into her hair and pulled; pulled and pulled until she could feel the pain.

Until she could feel the sting.

All of her memories of her last moments in Beacon returned in a flash and she felt something unsettling in her chest.

She closed her eyes, trying to remember what it all looked like before hell broke loose.

Before everything was taken from her in a flash.

Her friends- her _team._

Then him.

She remembered his last words to her, the way it broke her heart with just a few words.

" _She doesn't stand a chance!" he warned her, his voice already breaking. Weiss knew that he was right, deep in her heart she knew. She saw what that woman was capable of, she saw what she did to Penny._

 _Now Pyrrha…_

" _Please!" he begged her. "You have to save Pyrrha…."_

But before she got there...it was all too late. Ruby got to the tower first and while she was fending off as many Grimm as she possibly could, she saw the Bullhead. A personal one-with the crest of the Schnee family painted white on the wing and rear end.

She knew, then and there, that her freedom was gone yet again. And that any sign of resistance would have her friends killed.

Weiss covered her face with her icy hands, wanting to see them again. Wanting to know if Ruby made it out alive. If Jaune….

A soft knock on her door made her thoughts dissolve. Weiss lets out an annoyed groan, already sitting up. She glanced at the closed curtains, noting the soft light leaking from a gap.

Morning, probably.

She wasn't even decent.

"Come in."

The door opened with a slight creak. Klein entered the room, which Weiss felt relief. She only trusts two people in this household: Her mother and Klein, the faithful butler who took care of her. Who practically raised her in the absence of her mother and father.

Klein's eyes were normal today; shining but it was his. In his hands were a silver tray, carrying her breakfast. Instantly, her face broke into a smile.

"Good morning, Miss Schnee." he said, crossing the room to her bed. He placed the tray in front of her, above her lap. He uncovered the tray, revealing a plate of sweet strawberry crepes and another plate of berries covered in a halo of powdered sugar. A mug of hot chocolate with small marshmallows floating in the foam. "I figured you'd rather have your breakfast in your room than in the dining hall with your father and brother."

Weiss tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear and beamed a smile to her beloved butler. "Thank you, Klein."

He chuckled. "There's my happy little snowflake. I missed that smile of yours."

She looked at the tray, her heart dropping to her stomach. She could feel something crank harder in her chest. "There's nothing to smile about nowadays, Klein."

She wrapped her cold hands around the ceramic mug, the warmth spreading immediately to her fingers. Calming her nerves.

"No? Then you must not be happy to see me then." he said with sadness in his tone.

"I am, really." Weiss looked up at him. "You're the reason I'm smiling right now."

And it was true. Ever since she came back from Vale, ever since her father took her back, it was Klein who took care of her. Who made her see that in that cold house, there was still warmth. He was still there for her.

"Then eat up, Miss Schnee. You can't really start a day on an empty stomach."

And so she did, eating up the crepes and berries with the silverware on the tray.

"Your father wants to speak to you, by the way, Miss Schnee. So you better look presentable for him." Klein reminded her, opening the curtains and letting the sunlight in. Weiss bit the inside of her cheek. "Can't it wait? He knows that I don't want to see him after...what happened."

The butler turned to her with sad eyes. "I'm afraid he's insisting on seeing you. Might be of some important matter. You know how he is, Miss." his eyes shifted to red. "Always bloody demanding of what needs to be done."

Weiss cracked a small smile. "I suppose you're right." she said softly, then draining her cup.

His eyes shifted back to yellow. "That's a good girl, snowflake. Now," he took the tray from her lap then pats her cheek. "Just keep your patience in check. You know how he is."

When Klein left, Weiss took in a deep breath and released it. She needed his reassurance nowadays, so she won't blow up. So she won't risk having her friends get hurt with in result to her actions.

She tossed her sheets away from her and began to prepare- taking a warm shower and picking a presentable outfit. Weiss had a vast variety to choose from, but she only saw two options.

One was her combat outfit back when she was back in Beacon and the other was the outfit sent in by a tailor, specifically requested by Jacques for her. Something more...fitting for her title as heiress.

 _Try to appease him, that way he would let you go. He would let you leave and let you see your friends again. See **him** again._

* * *

When she saw herself in front of the mirror, she couldn't see any trace of her old self. She wore a shimmering gradient blue cocktail dress with a built in tulle petticoat, a white ribbon wrapped around her slim waist. The sweetheart neckline gave emphasis to her bust. It was worn over with a smug, semi-translucent long-sleeved blue bolero jacket with a sapphire brooch that has three pendants acting as a lock. Matching it were the blue sapphire drop earrings- a gift from her mother that she never got to wear. She wore blue wedge heels, with the straps wrapped around her ankle. The only thing that remained from her old image was the silver tiara- a gift from someone very special in her life. Someone she had lost a long time ago...

Weiss still wore her ponytail in an asymmetrical way, to show to herself and to the people around her that she will never be the perfect girl they want her to be.

She stared at her image in the mirror, the same accursed mirror that saw all the tragedies in her life. "Well," she said with a bitter smile. "Add this moment to your collection then." she told her reflection before walking out of her room, anxiety building in her stomach.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, guys! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this story. A lot had been going on and I didn't have time to even write down even one chapter. Now, I finished this one. I know it's not enough, but I hope it will do. Thanks, for your support and patience!**

 **xo,**

 **LSD-Chan**


	5. I Promise

Weiss despised her father in more ways than one.

She thought that she should have had listened to Winter before the eldest Schnee left the manor: Never trust Jacques Schnee.

At a young age, Weiss knew and saw what he was capable of. Then when she got to Beacon, she saw and heard worse. She knew better than to trust her father. He was the sole reason why she was miserable, the sole reason why their family name was being tarnished.

The Schnee manor was something of a marvel, created after her grandfather, Nicholas Schnee, had gained fame in establishing the Dust Trade between kingdoms. It showed off what the Schnees were known for- fame, power and wealth. Now, Weiss could only see it as a prison. When Jacques took over the family business, he took it in his hands to redecorate everything to his liking. Of course, her Mother never had a say to anything.

Jacques fired the loyal people that served their household for decades and replaced them. The only one that stayed was the family butler- Klein. And the manor seemed empty than it should be. It was like living with ghosts. Ever since she came back, she had only seen her mother at least once; Whitley only twice and Jacques….well, she preferred not seeing him at all.

But to be summoned to his office in a time like this? Weiss hoped that it was important.

Weiss stopped for a moment to look at the family portrait, hanging outside the office. It was a perfect description on what their family actually was. Or, rather, what they were portraying for the public. A rich, perfect family; so loving and warm. But Weiss knew what they really were….

Her train of thought stopped abruptly once the office door swung open and…. Her eyes narrowed immediately. Coming out of the office was her father's assistant. Blonde and curvy….Weiss hated her from the start. Her nose wrinkled at the smell of cheap perfume and sweat. Of course. _What a disgrace._

The assistant's eyes widened upon seeing her. She cleared her throat and attempted to look as casual as she could while buttoning up her blouse. "Miss Schnee! I-its nice to see you today."

Weiss could pick up at the faux courtesy. Everything about this girl was fake.

The white haired girl stepped forward, stopping only to whisper a the assistant, "He'll ditch you too. Like the ones before you. Be careful who you're dealing with."

Without making eye contact, she entered the cold office she had grown accustomed to, closing the door behind her.

When her grandfather was still alive, the office would smell like his favorite peppermint drops and coffee. The windows would be open and there would be a family portrait behind the desk.

But now that Jacques had taken over, they ceased to exist.

Weiss pursed her lips upon seeing her Jacques, who was fixing his tie. "Don't you have enough manners to know its rude to barge in uninvited?" he immediately snapped at her.

Weiss resisted the urge to snark back and roll her eyes at him, knowing it would cost her more than what she has now.

She bit her cheek and straightened up. "I'm sorry, father. Klein told me you wanted to see me so I came as soon as possible. I didn't want to keep you waiting."

He huffed as a response and sat down on his chair, looking at Weiss like she was a scolded child.

"I called you down here for an important matter and this would benefit both our business and family." he started. Jacques wasn't really known to play around his words. He was straight to the point, which Weiss both admired and feared. His decisions only benefit him and him only- never her. Never the family.

She clenched her hands together in front of her, walking towards the desk and standing before it.

The temperature seemed to have dropped once she and Jacques had eye contact.

"And would you care to share what it is?" she asked, hardening the tone of her voice.

He did something so surprising, Weiss was a bit taken back. He smiled at her, without any hidden malice or sarcasm.

It threw off her guard immediately. "Since you are the Schnee heir and will inherit the company as soon as possible," Jacques stood to his full height, hands behind his back as he paced. "I've taken it upon myself to see that the company will end up in good hands someday. In a good family. Which is why I've been talking to certain families. With businesses that will help the Schnee Dust Company reach heights it never reached before."

Weiss' eyes narrowed at him. "What...are you saying here? Are we aiming for a partnership?"

Jacques cracked another smile, a smile that unnerved her immediately. "I am talking about an arranged marriage with one of the sons of my business partners. In this way, our future is well and secured."

Weiss thought the ground beneath her had collapsed. She was shaken from the news, with the white haired girl staring at Jacques with shock and hatred. She swallowed the bile forming in her throat and worked around the extra heart in it too. "An arranged marriage." she repeated very slowly, the words feeling like cement in her mouth.

"Yes! And you'll meet the young man soon, in the charity event I'm going to organize." Jacques circled her, taking in her form with careful eyes.

Weiss shook her head, bewildered. How can he just sold her off like this? "Excuse me, but don't I have a choice who I should wed? And what if I decline this….marriage?"

He turned to her, azure eyes as cold as ice. The hairs on her neck prickled with danger. "You know what will happen if you refuse my demands. And this is not a request, Weiss."

She sucked in a breath, knowing very well what would happen. Knowing what he had threatened her with once before, if she didn't come home with him.

 _All you would see left are their scattered remains, and no one would know their names._

Jacques pats her shoulder, smiling as if he knew what she was thinking. Of course he does.

"Now, go be a good girl and go back to your room. And don't say a word to anyone about this yet, Weiss." his grip tightened. "And don't ever think of escaping."

* * *

Jaune barely get any sleep nowadays.

He was always up at most nights, trying to make his sword fighting more….efficient. To make him look better than what he really was.

He used Pyrrha's old recordings that she did for him, to guide him whenever she was unavailable to train him. It served its supposed purpose now.

He panted, his sword and shield growing heavier with each passing hour. Slowly, he put them down, the weight lessening. His arms and legs were sore from the countless hours practicing his stances. His swings, that Pyrrha used to teach him.

Just thinking about her made his heart ache with longing. He didn't just lose a partner; he lost a friend. A confidant. The girl that loved him until the very end. Tears stung his eyes, but he blinked them away immediately. This wasn't the time to get emotional. He couldn't risk getting hurt or risk getting caught being weak.

He thought of himself as a liability. Surely, their newfound team can function without him. They can reach Mistral without him.

But he couldn't just abandon his promise to Ren and Nora. _Together 'till the very end. For Pyrrha._

He set his weapons down against an old tree stump and grabbed the Scroll, going back to the home menu.

Jaune sat against an oak tree, staring at his renewed Crocea Mors. It made him smile, even just for a bit. Moonlight reflected against the stark white shield, accented with gold. A familiar gold crown winked at him, making his heart wince even more.

 _Together, I promise._

He swallowed hard and tried to get his bearings together. He stared down at the Scroll, wanting to contact a certain someone. Wanting to know how she'd been.

He tapped through the contacts and found her name. Weiss.

Though they tried numerous times to contact her, it all came to no avail. Villagers from the different villages they've been through had said that the signals were already bad even if the CCT were still up. Now that Beacon tower was down, it got worse.

He wondered if she was alright, if her father was treating her right. If someday, he would see her again. If Ruby would still see her team again.

Jaune doesn't know the pain the little red was going through right now- missing her teammates, ran away from home to find Cinder.

It was painful, and she's only sixteen.

He sighed and let the Scroll fall to his lap, tilting his head up. Seeing the shattered moon from the foliage.

Jaune had to smile, although bitterly.

 _I'll see you again soon, Snow Angel. Count on it._

* * *

 ** _A/N: I'm sorry if this seemed rushed or is lacking something. I guess I'm just deep in my writer's block :c_**

 ** _I'll try to dish out more chapters as I could before Volume 5 is released!_**

 ** _Leave reviews~_**

 ** _~LSD-CHAN_**


	6. Defiance

Days had passed since Weiss' last meeting with her father. And since then, she had nothing but obedient to him. She went as far as not raising her voice or even voicing out her own opinions. But of course, sometimes her tongue slips and she lets out _**something**_ once in a while.

She sung for his "charity" concert, using a song that described how she defied him. How her entire life was not his for the taking, how he cannot control her this way. She wanted to smack the smug look he gave her afterwards. Weiss knew it was all just a front, that some of the proceedings would go into Jacques' wallet. That only a small amount would actually make it to Vale. And yet she can't voice out that concern. Because, of all the people in Atlas; those mindless and cruel people who did nothing but longue and enjoy their oblivious lives, no one would actually listen to her.

But even her patience would run out, eventually.

"They should've had it coming!"

"If they were so arrogant that they would make it without any proper kingdom defense, then I say good riddance."

Weiss had reached the tip of her boiling point. She threw down the glass of champagne she was holding to the ground, the glass shattering almost immediately. The crowd grew quiet. She could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"Weiss." She heard Jacques' stern voice. A warning.

To hell with him.

"You don't know anything!" She yelled, at no one in particular. "You all have no clue what happened. You're all busy worrying about the wrong things. Your money, your clothes, your riches. Garbage!" Weiss felt the anger rose up to her chest, to her cheeks. She didn't care that all of Atlas' high society was seeing her now. "You didn't know what happened. No clue, as to what transpired at Beacon. You care for Vale?" she laughed, despite herself. "Well, you all have a funny way of showing it."

She stopped her mini tirade when Jacques grabbed hold of her arm. "Weiss, that's enough. You're embarrassing the family. You're embarrassing me!"

"Embarrassment?!" Weiss hissed at him, then at Whitley-At her stupid half-brother. "You're the one to talk. Let go of me!"

"We are going home!"

"Let go!" Weiss used her other hand to push Jacques away from her, her anger rising up. She remembered what Winter told her before. _Think of your fallen foes. The ones that forced you to push yourself past who you were and become who you are now._ _Think of them and watch as they come to your side._

And she knew what kind of foe that pushed her to change.

An unfamiliar glyph shone in front of her, mist and ice slowly taking form and eventually forming the Boarbatusk she had faced in Port's classroom. She remembered what transpired that day. The one that broke her of what she was. And saw what really mattered to her the most.

Screams and panic spread across the room, with everyone gaping at the iced Boarbatusk that Weiss summoned. She didn't have time to celebrate. It growled, already in a defensive position, ready to protect his Mistress. "Someone call the guards! The military!" the woman that Weiss heard earlier yelled, panic in her eyes. "She's dangerous, someone capture her."

But she paid them no heed. Her burning gaze met Jacques' surprised one. In fear.

The man that stained their family name and broke her mother- a once strong woman that shattered almost immediately.

"This is my life. You cannot control me!" She told him, voice hardened. "Not anymore." And with that, she released the Boarbatuk upon him, with the intent to hurt him the way he threatened to hurt her friends. The Summoned Grimm was mere inches away from Jacques when a single gunshot rang in the room. The bullet had hit the Grimm, and Weiss watched it dissolved back to mist right before her very eyes.

Weiss blinked and searched for the one that had shot her creation when she saw General Ironwood holding a gun, its muzzle smoking. Every last bit of adrenaline left her. She knew she was doomed. The silence was immediately broken, with Jacques who took a few strides and struck Weiss across the face.

She cried out, stumbling back. "How dare you!" Jacques yelled at her. "I raised you! I took you as my own flesh and blood, and this is what I get?! You're nothing like Eis and you'll never amount to what he wa, you bitch-!"

"JACQUES!"

Weiss winced once Ironwood had raised his voice. All eyes were on them now. For the first time in her life, she could feel her entire body trembling not from the adrenaline rush or when it passed- but from fear. She hoped that Ironwood would go easy on her. Her vision finally cleared up and she saw the general holding back Jacques' raised hand. He was about to slap her again, before James intervened.

"Let go of me, James. This is a family matter, and you are not a part of this!" Jacques yelled at the general, pulling back his hand. But the general refused to let go. "I will become a part of this, seeing as how much you've abused your family behind closed doors. And now seeing this in public shows how much of a bastard you really are."

"You have no proof-"

"Winter's bruises." Ironwood's eyes became steely with anger. "Weiss' own lash marks. The restrictions. Did you think I wouldn't notice? When Winter enrolled to Atlas Academy, to join the military, I saw just how much damage you have caused her. I know you've done the same to Weiss."

"I've taken care of them like they were my daughters, James!" Jacques spat at him. "How dare you! You shall not intervene like this."

"I will intervene," Ironwood said, casting a look at Weiss. "Because she's the only one that makes sense around here, among the bumbling idiots of this society."

And with that statement come the harsh remarks of those who were in the room, but Ironwood paid them no mind. He finally released Jacques, his pinned gaze still on the SDC CEO. "Thank you for the party, Jacques." And with that, the General gave him one last steely look and a nod to Weiss before heading out.

* * *

Weiss went home alone, before anyone could recover from what had happened. She convinced the driver that Jacques and Whitley were staying at the party for a little while longer and the latter would follow soon after.

She stormed through the manor, ignoring the servants that bowed and greeted her back. She was sick of this place. Sick of what Jacques had done to her, to them, to her family name. Weiss went to her room, practically kicking the door open. She grabbed her empty suitcase from under the bed and threw open her wardrobe, grabbing sets of clothes. Then her eyes fell upon one outfit. Her old combat gear. Nostalgia washed over her, but she knew she had to leave it behind. She had to leave her old self behind.

She threw everything into her suitcase, and added a few bottles of Dust, as well as vials of purified forms of it. Weiss knew she would need everything she could out there to survive, and she would do it without Jacques' money. She knew what her objectives would be, and she would not sit around and wait for everything to crash down again.

She slammed the top of the suitcase shut. Weiss knew she was unprepared, but this was better than living in a house she called her personal hell.

"Miss Schnee?"

Weiss turned around to see a very worried Klein, taking in the image of her packed suitcase and her flushed face. "What…where…"

She smiled at her faithful butler, her only ally. "I'm leaving this place, Klein. I'm sick of how they're so clueless about what happened at Beacon. I refuse to do the same."

Klein took in a breath and smiled. "Then," he entered her room, pulling out an alabaster white case from her dresser and handing it to her. "You will need this, of course. A Huntress should never go without her weapon."

Weiss was thankful, that she still has him by her side. She took the case from him. "Thank you, Klein."

He took one of her hands in his and squeezed tightly. "We better hurry."

He guided her through the stairwells and hallways and through the front door, where Klein had promised that he would help her find a ride that would take her anywhere she wanted to go. But before they had the chance to actually go through the main doors, Jacques and Whitley arrived.

Jacques looked furious. "And _where_ do you think you're going, young lady?"

Weiss stood up straight. "I will not sit back and do nothing while you continue to ruin my family name. I will not let you be the end of the Schnee legacy and raze everything I had worked for to the ground. I'm leaving this place, whether without your permission or not."

"You have responsibilities you are willing away to walk away from, because of a stupid group of people you call your friends?!"

"They aren't my friends. They're my family." Weiss said with finality, walking past him. Past Whitley, who had hated her and Winter the moment he had met them. "More than you'll ever be."

"If you walk right out of that door, I will strip you of your title as heiress to the company!"

Weiss froze. She knew that he would do it, knew that he would revoke her title and give it to Whitley. She had duties to uphold. Burdens to attest. She turned around, facing him. "Then I guess you'll be running out of business soon enough." And with that, she walked out of the door, knowing that this will be the last time she will ever step foot inside the Schnee manor, in the same room with either of them.

She said her goodbyes to Klein, promising to keep in touch. Telling him that she would eventually come back, but not as an heiress.

As a Huntress.

Klein had given her the address of a cargo hold, where Dust shipments were being sent out via an air carrier. She talked to one of the pilots into giving her a ride, and sliding him a bit of cash that she had left.

"Alright, but I can only take you to the boarders. After that, you're on your own."

Weiss had agreed to his terms, and rode at the back with the cargo.

She had no idea where to start, exactly. Weiss would have to start from scratch if she wanted to find her team again. Even if it meant risking her life, she would do it.

At least, to be reunited with her teammate once more. She hoped that Mistral would eventually get her some answers.

But for now, as she gazed upon the shattered moon that winks at her up at the sky, and the carrier had flown over the boarder of Atlas, Weiss smiled.

She was finally free.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys, its been a while since the last update and I wish this makes up for it!**

 **Yes, I am changing a lot of things and you're pretty well in for a surprise in the coming chapters.**

 **Stay tuned~**

 **xoxo,**

 **Blair**


	7. It's You

Jaune was left alone again.

Ren and Nora had gone off to venture around the city for a while and he declined their offer to join them. He was tired, in all aspects- physically, mentally and emotionally. He was still shaken on what happened in Kuroyuri, in which he thought that he was going to lose someone again. That he was going to lose a friend. But thank Oum and his lucky stars. They were spared. For now.

His brilliant blue eyes casted over to his reformed Crocea Mors and slowly, down to the golden crown that was melted into the metal. A reminder, a constant reminder on what he lost that day and why he joined Ruby on her quest in the first place. Remembering always made him almost unable to breathe, the sadness overcoming everything else he felt. The idea that he wasn't there for her, that he wasn't able to protect her. But it was inevitable. It was like she knew that she wouldn't make it out alive. The memory of her kiss still lingered, as did her presence. This was all for her, for Pyrrha.

He sighed, tired of feeling like this whenever he remembered her. He knew that she wouldn't be happy to see him moping around like this. But Jaune knew that she would be proud of him, for constantly improving himself, like he promised her.

Jaune also learned to forgive. He knew that it wasn't Qrow's fault as to why Pyrrha was chosen as the next Fall Maiden. He knew that it was a burden all of them had to carry for the longest time. And that Cinder was the only one to blame for now. It was all too surreal and hard to believe that something as simple as a fairy tale before was a reality, and Ozpin knew something about it. Only a select number of people knew. It was just painful to think that Pyrrha was killed because of it.

He stood up to his full height, running his gloved fingers through his hair. He wanted to relieve the stress he was feeling as of the moment, but he knew that Ruby would just tell him to relax for now. That they would talk to Professor Lionheart soon, and they would be able to save Haven from those horrible people that caused the Fall of Beacon. But for some reason, he felt restless. Something was off, he just knows it.

Jaune leaned against the window of the room he was staying in, sunlight pouring in from the drawn curtains. There was a bustling crowd just below, probably during their midday shopping in the markets and hawkers. Ren and Nora were nowhere to be seen, so he assumed that both were a bit far from now. He wondered if Ruby was still tending to Qrow…

And he was alone, as usual. Now he kinda knows how Weiss felt-

Weiss.

Just the thought of her name gave a twist to his heart. The last time he actually heard her voice was when he was desperate enough to ask for her help-For Pyrrha. And the last time she spoke to him without malice in her eyes…well, were the days of the tournaments. And even then, he hasn't revealed to her that he and Pyrrha were just faking it. Faking everything, just to make her jealous. It didn't seem to work after all, even after she rejected Neptune's declaration of love for her.

He would've been happy by then. He would've had asked her right then and there, _Can I court you?_

But no. Weiss made it clear that she didn't want him intruding into her life. She didn't want him sticking his nose into her own business. Weiss didn't want anything to do with him- at least, romantically.

And right now, after everything that all of them had been through, it would seem that all those stolen moments in Beacon, all the worrying about grades and being strong enough, troubling with romances and playing coy with each other, homework and training- it all seemed worlds away.

Here he was, waiting for an audience with the Headmaster of Haven, worrying about another attack here and having to secure their defenses, and how knows what would happen afterwards?

There are real Maidens, and there are real Gods and who knows that ever fairy tale would decide to come to life next.

It made his time in Beacon feel like an impossible dream.

Jaune closed his eyes, feeling the sting beneath the lids. He egged himself that he wasn't going to cry. Not anymore, as crying is a luxury after all. An impossible task. He'd rather put it all in his training. _Stop crying, you dolt! You'd look more of a fool than you are now._

Her voice, or the memory of it, made him chuckle. Weiss was the only person in his mind now, other than Pyrrha. He took the folded Scroll from his pocket and pressed the yellow diamond situated at the center of the small white rectangular device. It furled itself open, the holographic screen welcoming him back. Since the Fall of Beacon, and ever since the CCT that was stationed there fell, any means of communication was deemed impossible, unless you're in the same kingdom. Those outside resorted into using mail delivery services again, although some of the trains had been attacked by Grimm, leaving everyone with little to no communication at all. And as per usual, the signal in Mistral was weak. Jaune scrolled through his contacts and found only Ruby, Nora and Ren were available to contact. The rest? No signals, no bars. Nothing.

He swiped down and found her name- Weiss Schnee. Accompanying it was the student ID picture she had back in Beacon. Even so, her gaze was piercing, judging from beyond the screen. It was a picture he had the luxury of staring at over and over, a picture no one would suspect him of anything other than trying to contact the heiress. And as per usual, next to her picture and contact number, no bars at all- indicating that she wasn't near them enough to have a signal.

Of course, why would she be, if she's all the way back in Atlas? But even so, Jaune was given the tiniest of hopes. What if…just what if. What if Weiss would reunite with them? It would make not only Ruby happy, but him as well. It would be nice to see her again, even though she's cold. But sometimes, cold people tend to melt at the presence of warmth and kindness.

But Jaune knew he had rotten luck. He always had. It was never the same good luck twice. But he just wished that just this once, maybe just this once, his luck would turn out to be good.

* * *

Weiss' soles ached.

She felt the oncoming blisters on her right foot and her left toe, resulting from her heels rubbing against her skin for too long. She had been walking for far too long too. It's been four days since she left Atlas, four days since the pilot had dropped her off at the Kingdom limits, wishing her luck and even giving her advice on how to get to Mistral faster. Most especially, to the Capital itself, Haven.

After a long boat ride to one of the docks, a long trek through the neighboring villages and an airship ride; _finally,_ she made it to Haven. A kingdom high above the mountains, like the entire thing was carved from the mountain faces itself. It was a towering beauty and it took Weiss' breath away the moment she saw it. But that breath was soon to be overtaken by pants, as she had to climb a series of stairs just to reach the residential and business areas.

Of course, people would still recognize her as the Schnee heiress. It would seem no one from outside of Atlas had known about her little outburst and predicament. Which was good, since she didn't want anyone knowing that she was a lunatic- at least, that's how Jacques would put it? She was quite mad during the party, her temper getting the best of her.

But for now, her only focus was finding familiar faces. Maybe Neptune or Sun, if they were from the main city themselves, or so many countless others. Who knows, maybe she would run into Jaune too-

Ah. Just thinking about him made her heart ache. There wasn't a passing day that Weiss wouldn't have him on her mind or remembering what he sounded like, exactly. Back then, she thought of his voice as a nasally distraction. A thousand cats dying. But now…it was soothing. Comforting, against the harshness and crudeness everyone seemed to be projecting in Atlas. She found solace in remembering what he sounded like. What her friends sounded like. Sometimes, Weiss figured that she might be going insane, with the voices in her head and all. She got used to having company back in Beacon that she had forgotten how to be in solitude again.

She shook her head, having way too many thoughts about the Knight. It wasn't appropriate for her, at least not now, to think of a boy she rejected too many times. Weiss figured that she must be getting all too moony over Jaune.

Weiss winced, feeling the blisters burn against her heel. She needed to rest, and her stomach was complaining underneath her corset, the bones digging through her chest. She was growing weary and she hasn't found anyone yet. Maybe they weren't in the Capital at all, like she thought they would be. Maybe they were in the neighboring villages that she passed by days before. She sighed, not even a day in Haven and she was already failing. The weight of her suitcase made her arms ache now.

Disgruntled and tired, Weiss aimlessly walked around until she found a café nearby. And-thank the Gods- it has a table and chair that she can rest in. She entered the small café, the smell of tea and roast coffee beans enticing her, as well as the aroma of the sweet sticky buns and other pastries on display.

"Good morning, how can I help yo-" The barista was saying before he realized who he was talking to. "M-miss Schnee! What an honor to have you here. How may I serve you today?"

It was a reaction Weiss had grown accustomed to, and it was easy to just smile and bear it. Like she should.

"Just coffee, black with two sugars, no cream. And two of those blueberry muffins." Weiss smiled, giving him the lien she had in her pocket and then sitting down in one of the wooden seats near the window. It would be easy this way to spot anyone she knows, if they were to come by this side of the city.

* * *

Jaune was feeling a bit bored and a little out of it indoors.

He opted to take a walk, but there were far too many people outside, bustling about, minding their businesses and whatsoever. And he was hungry too…

Jaune chided himself that he should've gone with Ren and Nora to avoid everything that he was feeling at that point, but it was far too late to cry about it. Instead, he went to the café just downstairs from where they were all staying. Haven was such a packed town that some businesses had their own living quarters above their buildings. And this was one of them, although the owners of the café don't exactly own the inn upstairs.

He pushed the doors open, the faint tinkling of the bell above it sounding. The owner, a petite man with kind eyes and an apron always dusted with flour, smiled at him. "Good morning! You're having the usual, I presume?"

"Yeah, of course." Jaune smiled, the owner always showing him kindness when he was around.

One of the waiters carried a tray of black coffee and a plate of muffins and walked right past him, hearing the faint, "Thank you" of a female customer.

Funny, that voice did sound a bit _familiar…_

 _You dunce!_

Realization finally dawned out to him, his cobalt eyes widening as big as the saucers in the display case. He whipped around, and sure enough, there she was.

White hair pulled back in a ponytail, gorgeous ice blue orbs that captivated him from the start, the all-too pale complexion that would suggest that she was made out of snow herself.

"Weiss."

* * *

She heard her name, said by that voice that plagued her head during her time of isolation. _That's it, I've gone mad. Completely bonkers._

Weiss shook her head, telling herself that she was starting to hear things now. Maybe she was really **that** hungry. Holy Oum. She unwrapped one of the blueberry muffins and was about to take a bite when she heard it again.

"Weiss."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Weiss, you've gone completely insane. You're hearing things again. It's not real."

But when she opened them, she realized that she was completely sane after all.

Here he was, in that white armor of his, right in front of her, staring like he'd seen a ghost. The same boy with the scraggly blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and the voice she had imagined over and over; a voice that gave her comfort.

Weiss dropped the muffin back into the plate, slowly getting up from her seat. "Jaune…"

They stared at each other, still in the state of shock which was broken by the sound of a bell ringing.

"Here you are your usual order. Cappuccino with a shot of cream and pretzels." The owner smiled, sliding the tray over the glass display case. Jaune turned around and paid for it, mumbling his thanks and taking the tray.

He turned back to Weiss, who was still staring at him. Like she had seen a ghost.

Weiss couldn't believe that he was there, of all the people that she was thinking of, he was the one that she immediately saw. She couldn't believe her dumb luck. She shook off the initial shock she felt, which was replaced by something warm that was spreading across her cheeks. "Would you like to sit down?" she asked, gesturing at the empty seat in front of her.

Jaune nodded, putting his tray on her table and took the seat in front of hers. Weiss sat back down, unable to maintain eye contact with him. _What's with you, Weiss? Say something!_

"It's nice to see you again, Jaune." Weiss said softly, as though she merely whispered it. She tried to look at him and saw that he was smiling-That genuine smile that made her heart sore and ache every time she sees it. "I didn't think I would run into you here."

"Ah, well," Jaune said, taking off his gloves. "We just got here a few days ago. And I didn't expect to see you here. Of all the places."

Weiss' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "We?"

"Oh, yeah, you didn't know. I'm with Ruby, Ren and Nora right now. And Qrow too." Jaune said and began to explain what happened. After the Fall of Beacon, Ruby had contacted the three of them and proposed a mission. With Ozpin gone and the threat of Cinder Fall still among them, she thought that it would be a good idea to travel to Haven and ask the Headmaster Lionheart for help in finding Cinder and her associates. And of course, try to strengthen the defense there in case Cinder was planning to attack Haven too. Jaune told her about their adventures- about how Tyrian the Scorpion Faunus was tracking them down before, in which Qrow had saved them from. How Qrow got poisoned because he was grazed by Tyrian's stinger (before it got cut by Ruby). How they travelled to Ren's village and fought the Nuckelavee Grimm.

For six long months, they had been heroes. They had been saving countless villages from Grimm. Weiss smiled to herself, proud of how her leader and her friend had grown while she was gone. While Blake and Yang were gone too. She was saddened to hear that Yang and Blake weren't there with them, but hoped that maybe, just maybe, team RWBY would get back together again.

But it would be bittersweet. At least, for Jaune's team. Without Pyrrha and seeing RWBY complete was just heartbreaking.

"So yeah, that's what we've been doing. Nothing special, just helping Ruby finish her mission. And now, here we are. At least, a few steps closer to that goal." Jaune said, already munching on one of his buttered pretzels.

Weiss reached out, placing a hand atop of his, which made Jaune promptly drop his pretzel back to his plate. "Thank you, for watching out for Ruby." she said, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Jaune composed himself and, in return, held Weiss' cold hand in his warm palm before returning the squeeze. "Hey, we socially awkward people have to stick together, you know." In which Weiss gave an unlady-like chortle and a laugh. There goes the moment.

He also laughed, and then looked back at her warmly. "I missed you, Snow Angel."

Weiss blinked, second guessing herself if she really heard that one right. Once she processed that he actually did say that, the heat on her cheeks intensified. The white haired girl slowly was turning red, as evidence by the tips of her ears. "I-"

"WEISS?!"

She quickly turned her head to the window next to her and saw a shocked Nora and a very wide-eyed Ren. Once the Ginger-haired hammer wielder realized that it _was actually Weiss Schnee_ , she gave a squeal of delight and ran into the shop. "I can't believe you're here!" Nora gleefully said, opening her arms wide for a hug. Weiss pulled her hand away from Jaune and wrapped her arms around Nora, which soon turned into a tight bear hug. "We didn't know that we would actually see you again! Of all the places in Remnant! I assumed you'd still be in Atlas. What are you doing here?" Nora audibly gasped and pulled away, looking at her from an arm's reach. "Does Ruby know yet?"

Weiss shook her head. "No, not yet. I've just arrived-"

"We gotta tell Ruby, c'mon!" Nora pulled Ren out of the shop before he could say his hellos. Weiss stood there, chuckling to herself. She realized how much she missed the actual warmth and love her friends gave her.

"I'm so sorry about Nora." Jaune said.

Weiss shook her head, sitting back down. "No need to be, I know she's a bit high-strung. I've missed her."

"What, you don't have high-strung people in Atlas?" Jaune's tone indicated that he was joking, but Weiss gave him a measly smile. "Nora's one of a kind, that's for sure. And I wasn't allowed to interact with the people there."

Jaune's smile slowly dropped. He looked like he wanted to reach for her hand again, but restrained himself. Weiss lifted the coffee cup to her lips and took a small sip. "What happened back there? In Atlas? We lost contact of you and we weren't allowed to contact anyone from the Schnee family. Even Qrow said that Winter was unreachable."

Before Weiss could tell Jaune what really happened back in Atlas, she noticed a red cape in the crowd. Although tattered, it was the same blood red cape that Weiss came to love. She turned to Jaune again, a larger than life smile on her lips. "Before that, let's have a little reunion."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I intended this chapter to be a little longer than it actually is, but that would rushing it and I don't want to give any important details away.**_

 ** _As for those who were asking why I sped through Volume 3 like that and Volume 4, it's because the story telling is already finished (Hats off to RT) and I want to write where they left off, actually writing something original for once and not just a copy of the episodes._**

 ** _I want to finally write out what I wanted to happen and maybe subtly drop a few references from the show, but from now on, everything would be original._**

 ** _I do hope you like this one. And if not, please do tell me what you didn't like about this chapter. Thank you for the support and patience._**

 ** _xoxo,_**

 ** _Blair_**


End file.
